


Reading too much

by spikewil



Series: Challenge Readers [41]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Spander Inquisition for Anatari. She wanted a story with a quote of Benjamin Franklin (*) and outdated slang. I hope I have succeeded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading too much

Spike and Xander snuggled on the sofa at Giles’ place, Willow and Tara on the other side of the sofa. Spike tried to distract Xander, since the boy had woken up irritated. Xander stood up, walked over to the bookcase and sat down again, pulling Spike onto his lap. Buffy was standing in a corner looking at a book, seeming bored. Dawn stood next to Giles hoping she could get a book too, since she wanted to help research. 

Spike snuggled his face in his lover’s neck and peered over Xander’s shoulder to look at the others.

“Xander, what kind of book did you pick out?” Giles asked, trying to read the cover.

“Why?” Xander asked, irritated.

“Um…I just want to know if you’re helping with the research,” Giles answered, already regretting his words when he saw Xander getting angry. “Never mind!” he quickly added, turning away.

Xander was pissed off. Before he’d gone to bed last night, his dad had decided that it was time to tell his son they were broke. His father wanted Xander to hand him his savings. Xander had refused and he was told he had to leave the house by tonight. The few belongings he had were stuffed in a box under Giles’s desk. He hadn’t told Spike yet, but he would have to later.

Xander took Spike’s face in his hands and kissed him deeply, before returning his attention to the book. Just because he didn’t go to college, didn’t mean he wasn’t smart. He loved reading all kinds of books, but he kept it a secret from his father. The man hadn’t ever had one book in the entire house. And his friends saw him only as the donut boy. After last night Xander had had enough and he had decided that he would no longer act like an errand boy.

Spike sat dazed next to his lover. He looked at Xander’s face and quickly gave him a peck on the lips. Xander looked up to see a tiny smile on his lover’s face.

“Xander, will you get us some coffee and donuts?” Buffy asked.

“No, you have your own two legs. So use them,” Xander answered.

“What’s wrong, Xander? You’re acting weird. And could you stop kissing Spike?” Buffy asked.

“Nothing is wrong with me. I’m just tired of being used all the time. And I’m not going to stop kissing my lover,” Xander shot back, holding Spike tightly to his chest.

“Giles, can we stay here with you for a few days until I find us a new apartment?” Xander asked the older man.

Giles looked up in surprise, and then nodded. “Sure. Did you had a fight with your dad again?” 

“Yes, he has thrown me out of the house,” Xander replied.

“Money?” 

“Yes.”

“Very well. But why does Spike have to stay here too?” 

“He’s my lover. You accepted that, remember?”

“Yes, yes I do remember. You two can use the guestroom.”

The girls looked from Giles to Xander to Spike. “What are you guys talking about?” Dawn asked. Everyone knew about Spike and Xander’s relationship, but Xander was always secretive about his parents. None of them knew about Xander’s relationship with his parents except for Giles- not even Willow or Spike.

“Nothing!” the men said in unison. “Guy talk.”

“Right!” Dawn said sarcastically. 

Xander stood up. He grabbed his box from under the desk, and then walked with Spike up the stairs to their new bedroom. Xander placed the box on the floor near the bed and then took Spike in his arms.

“Are you alright now?” Spike asked.

Xander nodded and kissed Spike, licking his tongue across Spike’s lips begging for entrance. Spike closed his eyes when he felt Xander’s tongue demanding to go inside. Xander felt Spike opening up and let his tongue slip inside, exploring Spike’s teeth and palate. He then started to suck on his lover’s tongue. Spike moaned and ground his hips into his lover’s.

Xander walked Spike backwards until his lover’s back hit the wall. He unzipped Spike’s jeans and shoved the pants down the slim hips. Before Spike could get out any question or objection, Xander took Spike’s hard cock into his mouth. He started to suck gently, touching the swollen balls. Spike felt pleasure coursing through his body and he wanted to do the same to Xander. When he looked down he saw that Xander had taken his own cock out and was stroking it to the rhythm of his sucking. Spike let his head fall against the wall, closed his eyes, and let himself go.

He growled when he felt a finger entering his ass. “XANDER!” he howled as he came hard. The moment Xander felt Spike coming in his mouth he came too, shooting his cum onto the floor.

In the living room Giles had handed out books for the girls to read while the two men were upstairs. Within seconds they heard moaning and the howling coming from upstairs. Nobody looked at each other in case they had turned red.

Xander and Spike walked downstairs to see everyone looking in their books. “You heard then?” Spike asked smiling. 

“You’re the submissive one Spike?” Tara asked jokingly. 

Everyone looked at the shy woman, not expecting that question to come from her.

“What?!?...No, I mean…Um…No,” Spike stuttered.

“Yes, he is. He is good at it too,” Xander answered, laughing with Tara when they saw the surprised faces of their friends.

“Xander, let’s patrol,” Spike said, grabbing his lover’s hand and dragging him out of the house. He was embarrassed by the friendly banter between Xander and Tara.

They were walking over the campus when out of nowhere, a demon charged towards them. Spike pushed Xander against a wall and started to fight the demon. He hit the head, stomach, arms and legs, but demon didn’t’ look like it was in pain. Spike was getting frustrated; he wanted to protect his lover, but somehow that didn’t seem to be possible. The demon finally seemed to have had enough of Spike and hit the vampire hard. Spike felt himself flying in the air and he hit the wall hard.

Xander watched as his lover hit the wall and slide down to lie still on the ground. Xander ran towards him, not seeing that the demon had turned his attention towards him. He could only see his lover, worried as he was. He was kneeling down next to Spike when he heard the demon roar behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see the demon running toward him. He curled protectively around Spike and waited for the hit. The hit never came.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy couldn’t sit still and had followed the men during their patrol. She knew if Spike paid attention that he would sense her following them. But he seemed to be too wrapped up in Xander to notice. She didn’t interfere when the demon charged Spike, but she did step in when the demon made a run towards Xander. Within seconds she ran towards the large demon, picked up a sharp branch, and stuck in the demon’s back.

Too bad for Buffy, the demon didn’t die instantly. Instead it danced around to get the branch out of its back. Buffy watched the demon dance for a moment before taking it out of its misery by snapping its neck. 

Xander was helping Spike stand up when the demon exploded. Its purple and green blood splashed the couple and the slayer.

“Ah...Bloody hell!” Spike called out.

“What triggered the demon exploding?” Xander asked. 

“I don’t know. I only snapped his neck after I staked his heart,” Buffy replied. “Maybe Giles will know.” 

“Hey, Slayer! I’ll bet with that short skirt the demon blood got in your pussy too!” Spike called out, before running inside with Xander hot on his tail. 

Buffy came in and described the demon they had run into to Giles. Giles looked sick.

”Giles, what’s wrong?” Buffy asked.

“Do have demon blood on your skin?” Giles asked.

Buffy nodded.

“That demon’s blood works like glue and it’s hard to get it off,” Giles informed her.

Buffy turned green and ran out of the house.

“Hey Giles. Buffy is doing the Technicolor yawn on your front porch,” Xander yelled from upstairs.

Spike and Xander were standing naked in the shower when they heard the Slayer retching outside. Spike was too late to stop Xander from yelling downstairs about Buffy. But he grabbed his lover at the waist and hauled him back into the shower. He turned the hot water on and found a nice temperature for them both.

Xander turned around and pinned the vampire against the shower wall. “Spread your legs and place your hands on the wall.” Xander whispered the order in Spike’s ear.

Spike shuddered at the order. He loved it when Xander took control. He turned, spreading his legs as wide as possible in the small shower stall, and placed his hands on the wall. He felt fingers touching his hole. He pushed back, only to stop when Xander ordered him to. A second finger slid in using some kind of slick. Spike tried to see what Xander was using, since he didn’t see any soap.

“Xander...what…..are...you ...using? Oh god!” Spike managed to say.

“Something,” Xander answered, sliding his cock inside the cool channel of his lover.

Then he tried to move, but... couldn’t. He was stuck. “Um... Spike?” Xander said.

“Yeah? Come on Xander, move!” Spike told him.

“I can’t. I’m stuck! I think the demon blood dried,” Xander said.

“You used that as slick?” Spike asked breathlessly, not caring if he didn’t need to breathe.

“Yes, I did,” Xander answered.

“WATCHER!” Spike screamed.

Giles heard the scream and ran upstairs. He opened the bathroom door and stood still in the middle of the small room, staring at the joined couple.

“Xander, please don’t tell me you’re stuck,” Giles said. 

Xander nodded and hid his face in Spike’s neck. Spike himself was blushing bright red.

“Let me search the books. Until then I suggest you try with hot water to get the other blood off your bodies,” Giles told them, hurrying out of the bathroom into the living room to research.. He sent the girls to patrol after they walked Dawn back home, since he didn’t think it was necessary for all of them to hear Xander and Spike fucking. 

Giles could hear Spike and Xander grunting, and although the sounds weren’t from pleasure, Giles couldn’t concentrate on his reading.

Upstairs, Spike and Xander stepped out of the shower, or at least they tried. But having Xander’s dick stuck in his ass was rather painful and made it difficult for Spike to walk. Xander sighed and took Spike by the waist, lifting him up. He walked them to the bed, on the way grabbing several kinds of soap, lube and as many kinds of slick he could find, hoping to get his cock lose from the reddening hole. 

Spike lay face down on the bed. He muffled his moans of pain in the pillow he had placed his face on. Xander was slicking up his fingers, smearing his cock and trying to gently push his finger alongside his cock in his lover’s ass.

“God, you have a tight Hershey Highway,” Xander muttered.

Spike heard. “Xander, what kind of books have you been reading?” he asked.

“Why?” Xander asked back.

“You’re saying things I haven’t heard in about a hundred years!” Spike answered.

Xander held still. He had read a small book he received from someone, maybe the book was history itself. He shrugged and continued what he was doing. They froze when they heard Buffy and Willow coming back from patrol after dropping Tara off at the dorm.

“Giles, where are the lovebirds?” Buffy asked. 

Giles blushed bright red and pointed to their bedroom. “They used the blood to have intercourse…and…um…well…they…are…um…” Giles stuttered.

“Giles? Are you trying to tell me they are stuck to each other? How? In what way?” Willow asked eagerly. Ever since she and Buffy had admitted to each other that they wanted to see Spike and Xander naked, they took every opportunity to catch them undressed.

“Yes, but you can’t see them…,” Giles said, trailing off when the girls rushed upstairs and burst into the boy’s room.

Silence.

Giles frowned. He was expecting them to laugh or something but all he could hear was silence. He gingerly walked upstairs and stepped into the room.  
This was a sight he never thought he would see. Xander was naked, sitting against the headboard with Spike in his lap. The vampire looked paler than normal. Buffy and Willow stood in the room, staring at the men.

“Spike, are you okay? Besides the being stuck part,” Giles asked the vampire.

“No, he isn’t fine, Giles. His ass and my cock are reddening. Did you find anything?” Xander answered for the vampire.

“No, but I will continue searching. Willow, Buffy, please help me!” Giles said,   
dragging the gaping girls out of the room.

“Maybe semen will help!” Willow called out as the door closed behind them.

The men were silent. Spike squeezed his ass and smiled when he heard a groan coming from Xander. Xander took his lover’s cock in his hand and gently stroked it. There was more stroking and squeezing before Xander groaned and Spike howled out as they reached their climaxes.

Xander tried to move and found it was easy to do so. He slipped out of Spike, both of them slumping in relief when they found they were loose from each other. Spike stood up stiffly and walked to the shower to clean himself. When he came back to the room it was Xander’s turn. Spike dressed, then he waited for his lover to get dressed before walking downstairs.

Xander dressed and took Spike’s hand, walking out of their room. Downstairs the girls stared at them and giggled.

Buffy and Willow had giggled when they heard howling coming from upstairs. “I guess they have taken your advice!” Buffy said to Willow. Then watched a limping Spike and a smug looking Xander descend the stairs.

Spike looked everywhere but at the girls. He let go of Xander’s hand and walked towards Giles. “Giles, what has Xander been reading?” he whispered to Giles.

“I don’t know. Is he getting those words from a book? I thought maybe from the internet?” Giles whispered back.

“What are you two talking about?” Xander said, smiling when both Spike and Giles jumped, looking guilty.

“Nothing!” both men said in unison.

Xander looked at them and shook his head. He knew they were talking about him. He walked back to the couch, grabbed his small book from his pocket, and started reading it.

Giles watched Xander take a book from his jeans and begin reading it. He nudged Spike and pointed with his head towards Xander. Spike turned and saw Xander reading the small black book. He walked around the couch to stand behind Xander.

“I can feel you standing behind me,” Xander said.

Spike looked surprised; he didn’t realise his lover had noticed him. “What is that book?” Spike said, trying to look over Xander’s shoulders.

While Spike was distracting Xander, Giles walked towards Xander and snatched the book from the boy’s hands. That turned out to be a dumb thing to do. Xander snatched it right back and stormed out the house to find a spot to read quietly. The girls were leaving too. They said their goodbyes to Xander as they walked to their dorm.

“ANYA!” Xander screamed when he arrived at Joyce’s grave.

“What do you want Xander? I was just about to turn someone into a pig,” Anya appeared from nowhere, hearing her former lover’s scream. She was irritated at the interruption.

“What is this book that you gave me? Everyone is suspicious because I’m reading it. And why are looking at the ground?” Xander asked angrily.  
“This is revenge in some way?”

“Yes. When we broke up you said I have to keep my mouth shut about certain private subjects and I never did. So now you have to say every word you read from that book no matter what people think of it,” Anya explained. “Why? Did you read a lot?” she added eagerly.

Xander shook his head. He was glad he had only read a few words. “No, because the words I did read, I had to look up in the dictionary,” Xander said. He didn’t know whether to be angry or not. He watched Anya flash herself away before he could ask more questions. He placed the book back in his jeans pocket and walked back home. He knew Spike and Giles would be worried about him.

When Xander arrived at the house, he saw his lover pacing with a worried frown on his face. Xander stopped in front of him, grabbed Spike’s face and kissed him deeply. Xander heard someone clearing his throat. Xander looked up to see Giles standing behind them, smirking. He looked back to Spike to see a dopey smile on his face.

“Are you okay now, Xander?” Giles asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Xander answered, not mentioning his meeting with Anya. He didn’t want them to know that he had accepted the book from her.

“Where did you get that small book?” Giles asked, shooting down Xander’s thoughts of not telling.

Xander shuffled away from Spike, who became more alert at the look of his lover’s face.

“Um…found it,” Xander tried, but looking at their faces, he knew they weren’t buying it. “Fine. I accepted it from Anya,” he admitted.

“YOU WHAT!” Spike yelled. “You know you can’t accept things from Vengeance demons- especially the ones in Sunnydale.” 

“It’s okay. I only read a couple of words, nothing more. I had to look up every word,” Xander explained.

“Can I see the book?” Giles asked.

Xander handed the book to Giles, watching as he opened the book. “The pages are blank,” Giles said. Spike looked over and saw blank pages as well. 

“I see no words, Xander,” Spike agreed. 

“No, they’re not blank. I can read the words from here,” Xander said, pointing to the words he saw on the page.

“Only you can read this book, Xander. Because Spike and I can only see blank pages,” Giles replied.

“It’s Anya’s fault. She blames me because I told her shut up about private subjects and not tell our business to our friends,” Xander said, not looking at his lover and Giles.

“Did she say that to you?” Giles asked.

Xander nodded and walked to Spike. He stood behind him and pulled the vampire into his arms. Spike leaned backwards. “Don’t try to distract Spike from the subject, Xander,” Giles told him.

Spike closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth surrounding him. He knew he had to pay attention, but what Xander was doing to his neck made him think naughty thoughts.

Xander had had enough of listening to Giles and hid his face in Spike’s neck. He kissed the tender side of Spike’s neck and nibbled at it. He felt Spike pushing his ass against his cock. He heard Giles mumbling something, but he didn’t listen and continued touching Spike.

“Sure, Giles,” Xander said, not really hearing what Giles said. He turned his vampire around and lifted him. Spike wrapped his legs around Xander’s waist and Xander carried him to their bedroom.

Giles heard Xander mumbling and saw the boy walking away with Spike in his arms. “Can’t they not touch each other for about an hour?” Giles muttered to himself, walking to the kitchen to make some tea.

 

Xander carried Spike to their bedroom and closed the door. He dropped the vampire on the bed and undressed him. Spike tried to undress Xander, but the boy slapped his hands away. Spike looked at Xander and saw him smirking. “What?” Spike asked.

“Lie on your back!” Xander told him, unzipping his own pants but not pulling them off. 

“Xan…aren’t you going to undress?” Spike asked.

“No, I want to be in you while I’m still dressed,” Xander replied.

Xander kneeled between Spike’s legs and spread his ass, revealing his puckered hole. He leaned forward and kissed it. Then Xander heard something he never heard from Spike before. He laughed as he realised Spike was babbling. He continued kissing the hole, pushing his tongue in and out. Spike clenched around his tongue. Xander took his tongue out. 

“Don’t stop!” Spike growled.

Xander spread Spike’s ass-cheeks wider until the hole was stretched tight. Xander pushed his tongue and one finger inside. He leaned back and continued stretching Spike with his finger. A second finger joined and Xander jabbed against the little nub inside. 

Spike felt pleasure coursing from his toes to his head. He arched his back and pushed back. He felt a third finger joining. “I’m ready Xander. Please!” Spike begged.

Xander slicked his cock with his and Spike’s pre-come and placed his cock at Spike’s entrance. Xander placed his hands under the back of Spike’s knees and pushed his legs until Spike was lying on his back. He pushed in and felt the tight hole spasm. He felt himself on the brink of coming and thrust in and out of Spike again and again.

Spike knew he would come soon, even without being touched. He reached out to hold Xander, but his lover placed his hands on his wrists and he couldn’t move anymore. Xander continued pounding into Spike until he felt himself shooting his cum inside of his lover. Xander screamed Spike’s name and heard Spike screaming his name in reply.

Spike felt Xander coming inside of him and without a touch he felt his semen shooting out of his cock, onto his chest and neck.

Someone banged on the bedroom door. “Are you finished now? We have to burn the book!” Giles yelled.

Xander pulled out of his lover and walked towards the bathroom. He grabbed a wet cloth and cleaned himself. He walked back to the bed and cleaned his lover’s body. Before he went back to the bathroom he kissed Spike’s soft cock and watched him get dressed.

When they went back downstairs, they saw that the girls and Anya were there.  
“Anya? What are you doing here?” Xander asked.

“I asked her to come here,” Giles answered.

“If you don’t want to say the words you read from the book you have to burn it,” Anya answered. Giles had summoned her, and then threatened to smash her necklace. She didn’t want to be human again, so she had decided to break the book’s spell.

Xander nodded, and walked to the couch. He pulled Spike onto his lap, letting the vampire straddle his hips. Spike placed his head on his lover’s shoulder and closed his eyes. He needed to take a nap.

Buffy and Willow sat across from them, smiling. “Nice duds, Buffy!” Xander said, his eyes widening when he realised he was saying one of the words he had to look up.

“What is the meaning of that word, Xander?” Buffy asked, not knowing whether it was an insult or if she was receiving a compliment.

“Xander, give me the book,” Giles asked, before Xander could reply to Buffy.

Xander lifted his hips gently to get the book out of his back pocket without waking up Spike.

“Come one! Time is money!*” Anya said, frustrated. She wanted her necklace back from Giles. She looked around and spotted the necklace on the table. She grabbed it and flashed herself out of Giles’s home while no one was looking.

Giles patiently waited for Xander to hand him the book. After taking it from Xander, he walked to the kitchen and placed the book in the sink. He grabbed a lighter and burnt the book. Everyone covered their ears when the book gave out a scream. Nobody knew it was alive. Anya hadn’t mentioned that. 

When Giles turned around to glare at Anya, he noticed that she was missing. He looked at the table and saw that the necklace was also gone. ‘Oh well, the book is dead’, he thought.

Giles walked in front of Xander, sitting on the table. “Xander, look at me!” Giles said.  
He waited for the boy to look at him. “Read much, but not too many books!*”

Xander looked at his father figure and shrugged. He looked back at Spike to see he was still sleeping. With his precious burden he walked to the bedroom and tucked his lover in.

When Xander returned downstairs, he grabbed the newspaper, ready to search for an apartment.

“Xander do you have money to rent an apartment?” Giles asked.

“A little, so I have to search for a cheap room for the both of us.” Xander replied.

“Why don’t you both stay here until you have enough money to rent an apartment? Spike can even help in the Magic Shop,” Giles offered.

“Really? You wouldn’t mind?” Xander asked.

“I think I can get used to hearing you having intercourse with Spike,” Giles answered, smiling at Xander’s red face.

“Thank you…Dad!” Xander exclaimed, before hugging Giles. He ran back upstairs to tell the good news to Spike.

Giles was stunned. Xander had called him dad. The rest of the night went on smoothly. Giles couldn’t get his smile off of his face, and Spike and Xander couldn’t not touch each other.

The End.


End file.
